As Gentle as the Breeze in that Forest
by winterleaves122
Summary: Red returns home to Pallet Town after two years up at Mt Silver. His mother, after yelling at him rambles of things he didn't need to hear, he goes for a walk in Viridian Forest. What happens when he meets the girl he loves in that forest? Will he confess? Or let it slide for avbit longer.. Pokespe and Game universe mix Red, Specialshipping! Rated T because swearing from Red's Mom.


_**a/n So, after sharing my Red OTP with you all, I figured I'd write a fanfiction on them 3 Love this shipping.**_  
_**shh, sequelshipping will probably make a small appearance..**_  
_**probably near the end.**_  
_**yeah.**_  
_**OTP for PokeSpe and um one or twoshot or if you want this to be a series I guess I will do that 3 Also this Red is a mix between Game Red and Pokespe Red, so *shrug***_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't think I own PokeSpe, being a 13 year old. *shrug***_

* * *

Red stared at the red and white hat he wore throughout his journey. Pika, his Pikachu, jumped awkwardly onto his shoulder, and also looked at it.  
"Nostalgic...isn't it..." He murmured. After spending a few years on Mt Silver, he wasn't much of a talker around humans, it had made him timid to use his voice, and he preferred actions.  
Pika nodded, rubbing his cheek against Reds.  
"Pika-Pi..." Pika squeaked lightly.  
Red turned away from the hat. '_You probably miss ChuChu..._'  
The Pikachu moved slightly from it's awkward position on Red's shoulder, tugging on the long sleeved black shirt he wore slightly as he moved.  
Red smiled at the Pokemon before pacing around his bedroom.  
"RED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE IT'S LOUD, I'M TRYING TO COOK! DON'T BE FAPPING OR HAVING SEX, NOW HONEY!" Red's Mother yelled from downstairs.  
Red rolled his eyes lightly at this. Great. Now he has a headache. Juuust great.  
"Come on Pika...let's go for a walk..." He mumbled again, still not used to his own voice.  
The Pikachu simply nodded, and he sat on Red's head, after scrambling around on his shoulder trying to find a comfortable position. He walked downstairs, finding a sticky note and a pen, scribbling on it.  
'Gone for a walk. Pika's with me. I'll be back soon. -Red.' He quickly stuck it where his mother would see it and walked out of the house, closing the door quietly.  
Pallet Town's evenings were fairly quiet, with the occasional Pidgey squawking or a Spearow. Walking up to the route, he absent mindly began to walk toward Viridian Forest.  
Pika began to sniff the air, as they walked into the forest.  
"Pika-Pi!" He squeaked loudly, almost in a happy tone.  
"...?" Red looked up, giving Pika a confused look.  
'Do you..smell...ChuChu?'  
"Pika! Pika!" Pika began to agree. _**(a/n Pika will always say Pika Pika, or Pika-Pi or Pi Pikachu, because ChuChu will say Chu, Chu-Pika and Chu Pikachu. Thought I'd explain my PikaChuChuShipping headcanon)**_  
Red began to run through the forest, wherever ChuChu was, Yellow must be! 'Do you think I be able to say...what I wanted to?!' He thought, knowing that he and Pika had a good enough relationship to understand eachother.  
"Pika Pikachu!"

* * *

_**-ChuChu's POV/My style POV Thing-**_  
As I watch my mistress sleep, I wonder about my love, Pika. My mistress loves his master, so I thought I'd see him more than I get too... It's been atleast 2 years... _**(a/n PokeSpe Red is 16, so he's 18? Yellow would be 16 then.) **_My mistress had fallen asleep drawing under a tree earlier, and I don't want to wake her. I moved up to her head, on top of her straw hat. I stare at her beautiful drawing. She was always good at art. This one was very peculiar. She had drawn Pika's Master which had surprised me, and Pika. She had not drawn them since they left. I smile, she still loved them. She must miss Pika's Master as much as I miss Pika. I think I hear something...  
"_ChuChu! Where are you!_"  
Is that...Pika's voice...?

* * *

_**a/n First chapter of this Specialshipping thing is finished~!**_  
_**I seriously love this shipping, Rate and Review please! Also, sorry for it being short ;w; you know me  
**_


End file.
